Troublesome
by Udon-Chan
Summary: One day Ino snaps, and start screaming at Shikamaru. The only thing on his mind then was to shut her up. So his kissed her. Little did he know that that one kiss, would come with a million other feelings. Rated T for langugue. InoxShikamaru, other minor couples.
1. Chapter 1

(I of course do not own Naruto)

The sky was blue, and the clouds were aimlessly floating in the sky, forming various shapes that little kids always liked to try to guess what shape they were. Clouds were free, uncontrollable.

Lying on his back and gazing into the sky a certain man sighed as his eyes began to drift, and fall close until…

"Shikamaru!" A loud, familiar, girlish voice interrupted his nap.

"Troublesome." The famed "lazy-ass" opened one eyes to see no other than his fellow teammate.

Ino. Yamanaka.

Sighing loudly, he lifted himself up to look at Ino's slightly irritated expression. "What do you want Ino?" Came his usual lazy drawl.

"Well excuse me! I just needed to pick some flowers for the shop." Her snappy response confirmed to Shikamaru that Ino was not in a very good mood.

"Than why do you have to bother me? Troublesome." He grumbled, he had been interrupted from his nap, which had put him in a bad mood as well.

"Troublesome." Ino's eyes closed for a moment, as if she was trying to calm herself.

"It's such a drag, always being interrupted when all I want is peace and quiet. "You are always bugging me. Give it a rest Ino, you're so troublesome."

"So I'm troublesome now!? It's always this and that! You can't learn a thing, pick up your lazy ass and do something for once! You always complain that we're bugging you! You don't do anything!" It seemed something had snapped in Ino as she suddenly started you scream at him, taking Shikamaru aback.

And on she went, ranting about how he did nothing and how his so called "lazy ass" needs to pick itself up and do something.

"You know what? Screw you Shika!"

"Ino." Shikamaru sighed standing to his full height now. "Shut up for me would you."

And that's when it happened. He could clearly see her outrage at being told off, covering her mouth would make it look like she was trying to kidnap him, so he guessed the only choice was to…

Shikamaru sighed as he drew closer to her, and closer, and closer. Their faces we're know inches apart, and Ino's anger seemed to have replaced itself with confusion.

"Shika? What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I asked you once Ino, please shut up."

And right after that, he closed with wavering distance between them and kissed her.

Which he was sort of proud to say did shut her up.

Though little that he knew, this one kiss would come with tons of extra feelings.

A/N: Sooo, I hoped you enjoyed! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I actually can't believe that you like this story! I made it up one bored, bored, day. This chappie is short, mainly because I'm lazy and I guess it's like a filler? Just a view from their oabvbnbas. Not gonna bore you. XD Enjoy! And review! I update that next one wayyyyy sooner!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"He did what!?" Sakura exclaimed pushing her chair back and slamming her hand on the table. Successfully getting everyone in the small, but crowded teashop to stare at her.

"Shut up forehead! I already told you once!" Ino said fuming from her seat and turning bright red from embarrassment. "And sit down would you?!"

"Wow, I can't believe someone would actually kiss you!" Sakura sat sitting back down, seeming to ignore the odd stares she was getting.

Ino huffed loudly as she glared at her. "Well, at least I have some sort of chest. Maybe I should start calling you boobless…" She said smirking evilly.

"Hey! I'm telling you! Puberty just hasn't hit yet!" Sakura's cheeks turn ten shades darker then her hair and she glared at Ino. "You see…" And on she went.

Ino smiled and just went along with Sakura's rant. But something in her didn't quite feel, right. Ever since that kiss, she's had such an odd feeling in her heart.

As much as she wanted to go and slap the guy, it was a little awkward.

Maybe a lot awkward.

But still, something seemed off. Or maybe it was just Ino being Ino.

"You did what!" Choji exclaimed, his bag of chips dropping to the ground.

"I just told you." Shikamaru said sighing.

"You, kissed, Ino! Ino! Ino of all people!" Choji said her jaw dropping open as well. "Why? The Ino I know is bossy, vain, and way too loud. Why would you kiss her?!"

"I wanted her to shut up." That was indeed part of the reason, but since then he felt odd.

Lighter maybe? He wasn't sure. And that kiss. Came with something he didn't want.

This huge bucket of mixed emotions that he was stuck in. He hadn't spoken to her at all. Except the time her went into the flower shop to ask her if she had any poisonous flowers.

And that didn't count since she put up a closed sign until he left.

"Women." He groaned. Why did they always be so hard to deal with? One minute their all nice and sweet to you, you do something, and then they're all up you ass.

But Shikamaru had to admit.

He maybe, just maybe, liked that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"So our mission is monitor the behavior of the Village Hidden in the Clams?" Ino said, briefly glancing over the message with the mission information on it. She looked up to Tsunade, just for confirmation.

"Yes. We have received a tip-off that the village will be soon to attack us, for whatever reason. Intending to avoid violence for now, I have no intention of letting that happen." Tsunade stated, resting her chin is her palms.

"So any odd or unusual behavior, we'll contact you immediately." Ino said primly, straightening herself up. "We'll leave immediate."

"Alright." Came Shikamaru's dull voice, as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and slumped down. Ino almost glared at him, but her cheeks tinged pink as she glanced towards him, and quickly turned away.

"Yes. Dismissed!" Tsunade said quickly, as the Ino-Shika-Cho formation left the room immediately.

"Let's meet at the front gate in an hour and a half." Shikamaru said slowly, already walking away from the scene.

"Oi! Get your-" Ino clamped her mouth shout, and sauntered off into the opposite direction, leaving Choji confused.

"Ino, the exit is that way…"

A sharp sigh escaped from Ino's mouth as she opened her door, and quickly set out to pack some food rations, and shurikan and kunai before bursting out the room into the bright dazzeling sunlight, opposite to her face.

While usually, she would hold her head up high, and wave to a couple of her neighbors, today she kept her eyes on her feet. You could feel the furustration radiating off of her.

Since she kept her eyes on her sandels for part of the walk, and her thoughts were on many other things than where she was going, before she knew it, she was at the main gate, and had just happened to walk right into it.

"Damn…" She cursed as she glared at the post like it was his fault, and let out a breath of relief as no one seemed to be there yet.

Besides the guards, but hey, an evil 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-sniggering' looks was rather convient for shutting people up.

Hey, don't blame Shikamaru. It's not his fault Ino could look him straight in the eye. If she had just shut her mouth that day, this would've never happened.

Slumping down in his usual slouch, with his hands stuffed into his pockets, he could see the main gate come forward, and was just in time to see Ino walk into it.

His lips twitching, he was sure not to laugh unless he wanted to face sudden death, as her casually made his way over there.

"Hey." He gave a quick greeting before turning away.

"…Hey." Was his short response from her. He couldn't understand women at all. One moment they can't keep their traps shut with their friends, the next, they clam up with you or whomever.

And this is INO, we're talking about, she's as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

Damn this was going to be some mission.

**A/N: SOOORRRRRRRRRYYY! T^T I'm such a terrible author, leaving you for two months. I promise promise promise I'll update faster next time! **

**Hint hint: I love my reviewers!**


End file.
